The Nicest Man
by proserandom
Summary: And he bowed to pay tribute to the man; the man behind the notorious, legendary and most revered Black Cat. A late tribute for the graduates of batch 2009-2010


**Disclaimer:** I have long accepted that I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Dedicated to:** For the graduates of batch 2009-2010. Way to go guys, you made it this far! Congratulations! Enjoy!

* * *

"_And I expect you to finish this mission before dawn"_

_Natsume stared at the man in front of him, his all black clothes blending in the dark of the night, and could not help but to smirk._

_The said man caught the smirk in the boy's face and immediately scowled "What are you smirking about?" he asked calmly._

_Natsume just stared some more before shaking his head and donning on his mask._

* * *

_"Congratulations!"_

_"I can't believe we're already graduating!"_

_"We're finally leaving this school!"_

_"I'll really miss you guys"_

Amidst the animated chatting, the loud cheering and festivities, an eighteen year old Hyuuga Natsume stands amongst the crowd looking bored and uncaring as usual.

He watched as his friends laughed, gave each other warm embraces and took pictures. He nodded to fellow batch mates who spared him glances and bid their farewells to him. He smiled to his girlfriend of five years, Mikan Sakura, as she offers him her hand to lead him back at the ceremony. He takes her hand but abruptly stops when he felt a familiar presence lurking behind the woods. Sending her a meaningful look, she glanced at the forest and with a smile, nodded and turned to rush back to their friends.

Natsume stared at the man standing from a far and leaning on an old oak tree.

He remembers it like it was yesterday. It was at that time when he first came in the academy. Back when everyone knew him as the kid who burned down a whole village. The little monster who allegedly killed people with just a snap of his fingers.

"_He's the kid who burned down their village."_

"_Get away you little monster!"_

"_Che. You don't belong here!"_

"_Get out of here, punk!"_

"_How can someone as sweet as Nogi Ruka be friends with that?"_

It was at that time that the Alice society didn't accept him. The students bullied him, the administration didn't favor him and people kept looking at him like he's some kind of…

…monster.

And of course Natsume Hyuuga, even with a tough exterior, is still a kid and he felt so alone, helpless and vulnerable that he felt nothing was worth living for. And even though Ruka Nogi would always stay by his side and would always make it known to him that he was not alone and that he was still there, it's just not enough. Not even Ruka was enough.

It's not like he didn't trust him, he does, because he is after all, his best friend. It's just that Natsume was never used to relying on anyone and he didn't want to burden Ruka with his own problems.

That was when he showed up.

It was that one time when a bunch of high school seniors were picking on him – again.

He was dressed in all black attire. Black over alls, black coat, black pants and black boots; the only items not of that color were his numerous piercings and his white mask.

At the sight of him, the high schoolers trembled and immediately scattered away.

Natsume was at awe to what he just witnessed. Never had he seen such power, such superiority that with just a glimpse of him people were scared out of their wits.

He wanted that kind of power.

The man looked at the boy on the ground, all beaten up and bruised, and held his hand at the young Hyuuga with the promise of power and superiority and abilities beyond compare.

The lad, innocent, naïve and driven by suppressed angst and emotions, didn't see the man as a threat. Instead he looked up to this man; honored him and even revered him, as silly as it sounded even for the lad.

He reached for the man's hand with no second thoughts and was surprised to see something with the same color as the man's clothing crept through his skin.

Panic rose in the boy's system and he immediately let go and fell to the ground due to the incredibly sharp pain that had shot through his whole body. He writhed in pain, but did not shout in agony. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of this man that would soon be his mentor; he didn't want him to think that he was weak.

The man smiled maliciously but it went unnoticed by the boy, for him the man's smile passed as a sign of satisfaction—a sign of approval.

And after a few excruciating minutes that felt like eternity, the man had once again reached out to touch the boy and immediately the pain subsided.

Now, Hyuuga Natsume was not dumb. Even at a young age, he knows how the world of Alices circulates, he knows that the pain was from the man's Alice and this, if anything, only made him venerate the man more.

Oh, he didn't how wrong he was back then.

He stared at the man he venerated when he was younger, standing a few yards from him and Natsume couldn't help but smirk at himself for being so foolish back then as to fall for the said man's tricks.

And he still is, he supposed. For even up until now when he's about to leave the place that almost cost him his life multiple times in the past, he can't help but admit that a small part of him still venerated the man. For despite the animosity he harbored towards the man before, he couldn't deny that he— as disgusting as it sound— _owed_ everything as to why he's still here right now to the once sadistic creature.

And as years passed he slowly came to the sinking conclusion that even after all he suffered under his wing, he doesn't loathe the man. Sure he might have harbored a dislike towards the man when he was younger, but things change so to speak. He doesn't loathe the man, he couldn't and wouldn't.

After all, how could he?

He was the very reason to his sufferings, but at the same time, he was also the very reason for his survival. He taught him everything. From physical combat to using his Alice and talking smoothly in order to manipulate your opponents to blackmailing them into getting what he wants. He taught him to hold his tongue and wait to strike until their backs were turned.

He taught him all the tricks of the trade. He taught him to play dirty—dirty and never fair.

For in this world they live in nothing is ever just or fair.

Natsume wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. The man that had caused him pain was also the one he is grateful for his survival.

Not that he would ever admit that aloud, hell no.

Not in this lifetime, at least.

But despite this, there also came a time when he had realized as to why Persona had trained him the way he did.

He accidentally overheard the Elementary School Principal and Persona conversing in the past. He hadn't meant to, really. He was just passing by the pavilion on the way to his dorm after a mission.

He doesn't really care if the two of them we're gossiping over Hii-sama's age or if Narumi was really gay and if Misaki-sensei and him were together, he doesn't give a shit. But what they were talking about made him froze and had his head turning around abruptly that it almost gave him a whiplash.

He had overheard the principal asking about his abilities and promising Persona his freedom when Natsume graduates.

His eyes widened at this. They will have him stuck in this hellhole working for the Academy until he graduates. They will keep him in exchange of Persona's freedom. They're going to do to him what they did to Persona.

The fire caster wanted to burn something, but he couldn't, not in his current situation at least.

He waited until they were done talking then Persona bowed and the principal left. He saw Persona scowled at the principal's direction before chuckling darkly.

At this Natsume knew that all hope is lost but what he heard next caused him to do double take.

"_Monsters the lot of you." _

He had heard Persona mutter before disappearing in the dark.

He had never understood what Persona meant with that statement, until today that is.

Persona had trained him hard for him to withstand the Academy's antics; for him to overcome their plans; for him to be stronger.

For Natsume to not end up like him.

Now on his graduation day, the day that he will finally leave the academy after all those years of sufferings, he couldn't help but think.

_Was it everything you hoped for? Was it all of it and more? Was it worth it for your part?_

He wanted to ask Persona all these questions that are buzzing in his head.

Natsume took a step towards the direction of his mentor—former mentor, when suddenly the sounds of the graduating ceremony boomed in the speakers and Mikan's voice called out to him.

He stopped in his tracks and smirked.

_Maybe some other time._

Looking straight at his former teacher and mentor, he bowed.

A sign of gratitude, respect and regard to the man behind the notorious, legendary and most revered Black Cat.

He straightened up before turning on his heels and walked back to his friends, a hand raised in a small wave the other tucked in his pockets.

The said man stepped out from the shadows, a ghost of a smile appeared from his lips after a very long time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story was inspired by Taking back Sunday's song Capital M-E. Yeah, I never really thought of Persona as evil. I think the guy just needed a hug! Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome! :D

_Revised June 2012_


End file.
